


Waiting Game (Parking Lot remix)

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Parking Lot, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: The fuchsia pink Ferrari uses the shortcut to get into the same row of parking lots that they are currently waiting in and it shows no sign of stopping.“Shiro and Keith,” Lance calls them to attention. “You two lovebirds go get us on the restaurant’s waitlist! I don’t care what you do but get us on there. And, it wouldn’t kill y’all to make something up while you’re at it, like a proposal or a special anniversary.”“A proposal?”Keith’s eyes widen while Shiro smiles sheepishly.“I don’t know. Just get creative but make sure to get us on that list stat!”Keith’s eyes narrow and he raises a finger, about to answer Lance back when Shiro grabs his hand and replies before he can open his mouth.“Will do,” Shiro murmurs on their behalf, leading them out the door and they sprint toward the restaurant. Little does Lance know that might have been exactly what Shiro had been planning.





	Waiting Game (Parking Lot remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [across the parking lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357658) by [leftishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark). 



Shiro opens the maroon box again. Inside, sits a silver ring that glints in the morning sunlight. He had debated whether he should have gotten a gold or a silver ring, although, in the end, he chose silver because it would match Keith’s purple eyes. He contemplates again how he should pop the question to Keith when Keith’s voice brings him back to the present moment.

“Are you ready to go?” Keith asks, briskly gathering his keys from the table by the front door. He grabs his jacket and pauses for Shiro to respond before opening the door.

“Yeah,” Shiro calls back loudly. He slips the box back into the pocket of his jeans before patting it, assuring himself that it will be there, though hopefully not much longer. Just having to wait to ask Keith is already killing him and honestly, he doesn’t know if he’s going to make it to even hearing the answer from him.

The dilemma Shiro’s currently facing is one of the biggest he feels he’s going to face in his entire life. He had absolutely no doubt that Keith would be the only person he wanted to spend his life with. But, now he’s worried about Keith’s reaction. Lance had told him a multitude of times before that he needed to get it done and as soon as possible as well.

“Hurry,” Keith shouts back. The rest of their group must be already waiting outside for them. Shiro hops down the stairs two at a time and sprints to the door.

Boots hit the concrete of the sidewalk as the tyres of a Tyrian purple SUV screech to a halt, nearly going over the curb outside Shiro and Keith’s house.

“Sorry, overslept. Again,” Keith explains as he slides into the backseat.

“Don’t blame me, I did try to wake him up.” Shiro raises his hands in surrender as both he and Keith get into Lotor’s car hastily.

Lotor rolls his eyes, “Whatever it may be, I do not care. Just as long as we make it to brunch, we’re all good.”

Before the car door can fully shut, Lotor slams on the accelerator and speeds to their favorite brunch spot — Vrepit Sal’s. With the best green goo and ham around, it wasn’t a wonder that the lines for brunch specials started forming way before breakfast even started.

————

The parking lot is crowded by the time they reach. That’s an undeniable fact and one the group should have taken into consideration when they decided to leave for lunch at exactly 12.45pm sharp.

Lance’s fingers drum the dashboard as the car careens into the right turn of the car park. The thrill and adrenaline of the whole brunch plan — although, it feels more like a mission to him — make him buzz with excitement because being able to pull off something like this would not only give him bragging rights but also, owed favours from almost everyone in the team. He starts to rattle off commands as though he had anticipated everything beforehand.

Circling the parking lot twice isn’t enough for them to find a parking spot and make it time for brunch.

The clock on the dashboard ticks its way to five minutes before one o’clock. The collective sigh from the group stops when a mountain-sized man with a long braid down his back appears from the opposite row of the parking lot. The team hold their breaths and trail him with their eyes until the brake lights of a monstrous purple and black truck blink from halfway down the next row.

The truck's size matches it’s speed as it slowly drives out of the lot and towards the exit. Lotor’s eyes narrow as the target lot is now in sight.

Holding his breath, he speeds into the next row of parking lots but, they’re still half a row away from the empty lot, not to mention there are a few cars still hovering around the row. Some have stopped while others continue to wait around looking for a spot. The hazard light of their car is already on, indicating they’re about to slow down and park any time now.

“Uh oh, looks like we’re beginning to have some company,” Hunk observes. “Look!” He points to the sleek fuchsia pink Ferrari that zooms into the parking lot and uses a shortcut to enter the very same row they were in. It’s now approaching them at the same speed they’re moving at.

“Shiro and Keith,” Lance calls them to attention. “You two lovebirds go get us on the restaurant’s waitlist! I don’t care what you do but get us on there. And, it wouldn’t kill y’all to make something up while you’re at it, like a proposal or a special anniversary.”

“A proposal?”

Keith’s eyes widen while Shiro smiles sheepishly.

“I don’t know. Just get creative but make sure to get us on that list stat!”

Keith’s eyes narrow and he raises a finger, about to answer Lance back when Shiro grabs his hand and replies before he can open his mouth.

“Will do,” Shiro murmurs on their behalf, leading them out the door and they sprint toward the restaurant. Little does Lance know that might have been exactly what Shiro had been planning.

Before the door can close fully, Lotor moves off once more.

————

Shiro’s heartbeat races, not just from the run from Lotor’s car to the restaurant but also from the idea that Lance has suggested about the proposal. He’s still holding Keith’s hand as they make a run for Vrepit Sal’s growing queue.

As they finally make it to the front of the line, Shiro’s hand trembles slightly and he feels the weight of the ring box in the pocket of his jeans.

When the waiter reaches them to ask for the number of people joining them today, Shiro leans in and murmurs about the proposal. With his heart already reverberating in his throat, his palms start to sweat and it’s a sure indicator that he’s nervous — something Keith surely would have picked up on as their hands are still linked.

Keith rubs the back of his hand reassuringly. Hopefully, he would be thinking about Shiro’s inability to lie and the nerves he feels when doing it and most definitely not the intention of actually proposing to him.

The waiter smiles, winks and leads them inside to a corner booth with a good view of the outside.

Though the main mission is accomplished, Shiro can only hope that he succeeds in both of them.

————

“Look out,” Pidge shouts. In front of their car, one of the waiting cars starts to reverse, the car’s backlights flashing a red warning of yet another obstacle in the car park.

“I’ve got this.” Hunk gathers all the things he can find on the floor, which are a mixture of candy wrappers, books and scraps of receipts and papers, and carries a mountain of them in his arms.

“Go, go, go!” Lotor, Lance and Pidge cheer in unison. Hunk hops out the door and dramatically pretends to trip right behind the car. It certainly isn’t the best attempt at dramatically falling but at least the impact of it causes the car to stop reversing.

Hunk raises his hand in apology and takes his time picking everything up, which should buy them some time at the very least. The rest of the car’s passengers heave a sigh of relief but it’s not over just yet. An elderly couple inch out from one of the extremely tight lanes between the cars just up ahead of them. They wobble a little with every step and so does the trolley they push that’s filled to the brim with groceries.

Lotor slows down even further, even though that’s the last thing he should be doing. “Ugh! We can’t make it at this rate. There’s always the possibility of giving up.”

“Never,” Pidge says, her tone determined. “We can make it. Now, it’s my turn to help.”

Lance and Lotor nod as Pidge scrambles out to run to aid the elderly couple. She pushes their trolley and the couple follow her.

With no foreseeable obstacle left, they speed forward until they’re only a few parking lots away.

However, the Ferrari hasn’t stopped. In fact, it only increases its speed.

Lotor sounds his horn. It loudly echoes not just in the car park but probably in the restaurant too. In the driver’s seat smirks a young white-haired lady. Her high ponytail and sharp features seem to enchant Lance but her smirk challenged them even more.

She steps on the accelerator with enough force to nearly crash into Lotor and Lance in a head-on collision.

“Lance, do something,” Lotor commands. His hands grip the wheel tightly, anger bubbling as hot as the food he should have been eating at Vrepit Sal’s right now.

“Um, yeah, right, right.” Lance finally slips out of his reverie to hastily get out of the car. He strolls to the Ferrari and taps on the window leisurely as if the driver hadn’t done anything wrong at all.

The entire process is infuriating for Lotor to watch. The driver and Lance talk and laugh a bit as if they were the only two people in the entire parking lot.

Finally, the Ferrari reverses, allowing Lotor to move into the lot. Lotor fights the urge to slam his head on the steering wheel as Lance continues to chat with the driver outside as he reverses into the parking lot. The Ferrari then turns in the other direction to move to the next row of lots.

“What did you even say to her to make her move?” Lotor asks Lance as they walk into the restaurant.

“Oh, I just said she could join us.”

“You invited the person that nearly took OUR parking lot? Have you lost your mind?”

“Hey, it’s better than having to park illegally and get that car you spent years saving for towed away right?”

————

Everyone, including the fuchsia Ferrari driver, whose name is Allura, is seated in Vrepit Sal’s. They’re just about to leave with full bellies of green goo when Shiro coughs and announces something he’s been dying to say for the longest time. He gets up from his chair and kneels on the floor right next to Keith.

“When Lance said propose just now in the car, I couldn’t help but think to myself that he has a point.”

The table laughs and the realization strikes Keith right in the chest.

“I’ve been holding onto this, wondering when it would be the right time to ask you but I guess there’s never going to be a right time. So, Keith, will you marry me?”

Keith covers a hand over his mouth. It’s completely silent except for the ticking of a clock in the restaurant. The silence seems to stretch on forever but Shiro has done it.

Slowly, Keith nods and a smile blooms on his face.

“Yes, I will marry you!”

Shiro’s own joy shoots out of him, bigger and brighter than a shooting star because for him, all of his dreams have come true.

Applause erupts from their table and there are even a few cheers. Shiro’s missions are a complete success and he couldn’t be more proud.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
